


Confession

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Battle, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Movie Night, Post Battle, Post-Canon, Relaxing, Sleepiness, Snuggling, Worry, archon - Freeform, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written for the Prompt: Relaxing after a long battleAfter the Battle with the Archon, Kandros and Ryder find themselves with some unexpected and much-needed downtime to relax and confirm that she really did make it out. Kandros surprises her with something, but she couldn't be happier...





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turquoistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/gifts).



She smiled as she leaned against the doorframe to her room, hands in the pocket of her large hoodie that covered her shorts and making it look like she didn't have any bottoms on, watching Kandros playing with her pyjak, Perry while her chubby space hamster, Hamlet, squeaked from his perch on the nightstand, munching on crumbs of cereal. It was weird to see him with a grin on his face, her usually stoic soldier boyfriend playing tug of war with a monkey. She cleared her throat, causing him to glance up, a sheepish blue blush creeping across his cheeks, wondering how long she’d been there watching him. She pushed off the wall and approached him, taking Perry's toy from his hand, and tossing it on her bed, Perry jumping up after it.

Her hand found his, guiding him over to the couch and pushing him down onto the cushions throwing her leg over his lap, straddling him where he sat. His talons wound their way into her hair as he brought his mouth to hers, nipping at her lower lip. Lorelei smiled down at him, fingers tracing his fringe, stroking down along his jawline, his mandibles and the plates of his carapace. He didn't say anything; her hands were two travelers that had crossed oceans and lands and galaxies but they were so small of the continent that was his body, but that didn't stop their journey.

He stroked his talons up and down her bare legs, from hip to knee, drawing a shudder from her as she kissed him again, her hands on either side of his face, basking in his touch. After what she’d just been through she needed confirmation that they were both here and that they were alive, but they were both just relieved that the battle with the Archon was over, and everyone was in one piece, Wyatt recovering from his stint with SAM in his head. They’d re-bonded over the fact that the AI had been forced into each of them without any proper training. Lorelei stifled a yawn, his lover tired after her ordeal. Kandros smiled and dislodged her from his lap, nestling her against his side, as she draped her legs across his lap, arms hugging his torso as they sat there, and eyelids drooping as she snuggled into him, his arm glowing orange as he tried to find a movie she could fall asleep to. He may have been on the Tempest a little too much, having his omni tool synced to her screen and Liam’s movie library.

“Tiran, I’m glad you’re here.” She mumbled sleepily, as he stroked her blonde hair, pulling it away from her forehead, mandible pressed against the top of her head.

“Lore, I’m glad  _ you're _ here. I was so worried when APEX told me what happened to the Hyperion...and Wyatt. Then I hear from Liam that the Archon severed you from SAM, the AI so deeply embedded in you that without him, you almost died. I almost lost it. Broke down right in the middle of the Security Center on the Nexus.”

“I wouldn’t have expected that from you. You always seem so cool and collected.”

“When the woman I love is in danger? No Lorelei, no one can be calm in that situation.” Kandros sighed.

Lorelei sat bolt upright, no longer tired in the slightest as ‘Valerian: The City of a Thousand Planets’--her favorite movie--started to play in the background. “The woman you what?”

He snorted with laughter. “You heard me; the woman  _ I love _ . I love you Lorelei Ryder.”

She smacked his shoulder playfully, before leaning into kiss him toward, their bodies curling into one another, pressed together, kissing again as one of his hands gently cupped her chin, talons caressing her cheek and her arms wrapping around his torso, bringing him closer. Tiran wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer, his breath mingling with hers, kissing her back, deeply. He tilted her head slightly to the right, baring more of her neck, breaking the kiss to lavish her jaw and neck with attention. She sighed contentedly as he felt her pulse fluttering under his tongue—an excited shiver running up and down her spine. Every inch of her body was pressed up against his, begging for his caress and so much more as he two of them struggled to breathe.

“I love you too, Tiran Kandros.”


End file.
